Demons, Blazes, and Reapers
by F-14 Tomcat Lover
Summary: Blaze was a secret man when it came to his past. Well his past just caught up as his ribbon happy sister sends him a letter that blows the vaulted door on his past wide open! She and the family are also coming for a visit, to Sand Island. Mother. Help.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Combat 4, 5, or Zero: The Belkan Conflict.

Claimer: Though I do own this rather ingenious idea!

* * *

**Sand Island Airbase, Federation of Osea**

**November 29****th****, 2015 of the Common Era**

**1345 hrs Pan-Ceres Standard Time**

Resting in the pilot's lounge, Major Curtis Yamanaka, callsign Blaze, was resting his otherwise weary body after yet another patrol mission which resulted in a Yuktobanian naval task force of one carrier, two battleships, and three missile cruisers plus the appropriate number of escort vessels being sunk and about fifty planes shot out of the air for the loss of one Osean missile frigate and ten fighters in what had turned from a normal patrol into a small battle.

The previous losses of the war suffered by Osea, especially naval losses, meant that the frigate and three of the fighters, which were F/A-18C Hornets, was still a high price to pay. The Air Defense Force loss of the seven other planes, two F-15C Eagles, one F-16C Fighting Falcon, and four Mirage 2000D fighters, was also a heavy blow to the already thin OADF. The only reason why Yuktobania was losing the war was the Osea Ground Defense Force, though smaller, was made up of tough men and women and that the other two branches were proving they were very difficult to finish off and were beginning to recover from the losses. Though, he had personally flown away with the carrier, both battleships, and two of three missile cruisers sunk to his credit and about 15 victories in the air.

"Not bad for a day's work, but still, I hate this damn war," Blaze was seething underneath, but his train of thought interrupted by none other than his fellow squadron member and former wingman, Captain Alvin H. "Chopper" Davenport making an appearance.

"Hey I just heard that ISAF might get involved as a neutral third!" he exclaimed a rumor he had heard.

That started a lot of talking among the people in the lounge. Still 'Chopper' Davenport said it was a rumor, but he was hoping. As with Blaze, Chopper hated the war and so did everyone on base, including the 'Emperor.' Yet, Blaze looked to his element mate and looked him over.

"Chopper," as he liked to be called stood at 6'3", had brown hair that looked like it was from the late 80's or 90's, his eyes were brown, he had the tan that marked everyone at Sand Island, and he had a face that kinda of reminded Blaze of Elvis Presley and a similar build and frame. Chopper liked a lot of things and loved even more things, but he hated few things, like Colonel Perrualt and war in general. He loved Rock and Roll, especially the song Face of the Coin, and had a wife and daughter back in his hometown, his Black Lab Kirk who was on the base, and his hometown, but the one love he loved most was his family.

Though by all rights, he should be dead. His plane had taken some severe battle damage over November City, but a silver plane with a single red wing appeared and pushed Chopper's battle damaged F-14A Tomcat by its limp arrestor cable over the Fall River and enabled Chopper to eject to safety as the plane went into the river, skipping along until it stopped in the shallows where it was successfully recovered as the battle damage should have made it a flying fiery coffin.

When the 108th Tactical Fighter Squadron, Wardog Squadron: Sand Island Detachment (or what was actually left of it), filed their report and then spoke with Albert Genette, a journalist who had been on the base since the first shots were fired. He was shocked to hear it was an F-15C Eagle with a silver body and solitary red wing. He was in fact, white as a sheet.

When asked by First Lieutenant Hans "Archer" Grimm, he told them that it was the former leader of the "World Without Boundaries" terrorist group and former Ustio Air Force, 6th Air Division, 66th Tactical Fighter Squadron pilot Larry "Pixie" Foulke, better known as "Solo Wing Pixie" due to the fact he once returned from a mission with a wing from his fighter was missing and it was always the right wing which had been painted red shortly afterward.

He asked what had happened in the battle, as he not-so-subtlety turned on his camera. They began explaining what had happened as Solo Wing Pixie flew in and pushed Chopper to safety, before turning end over end and firing four XMAA missiles and downing four Mig-27S Strike Flanker fighter-bombers before they could fire on the stadium. He then turned inside of a couple of Su-37 Terminators and downed both with gunfire, before two more Mig-27S planes were destroyed by a pair of ISAF made AT-11C missiles from the looks of them.

As the five talked, they never noticed Captain Allen C. Hamilton walk in and listen to them tell classify information to a reporter, a reporter who was video taping the _**WHOLE**_ thing. It was when Genette was asked what he knew of Solo Wing Pixie, which had stopped Hamilton from interrupting, Albert Genette said that the last he knew, was that Larry Foulke was fighting as an infantry mercenary on a disputed border in Usea shortly after the Continental War had come to a close to find out why there were borders. Genette then took out a personal copy and notes of the documentary a friend of his had made about the **"Demon Lord of the Round Table."**

As the people gathered began to watch, Second Lieutenant Peter N. "Pops" Beagle, a former fighter pilot who had been demoted over the years and some of his mechanics had wanted to ask questions and the best place to ask them and get answers was Albert Genette.

They all walked in, just as the documentary about the **"Demon Lord of the Round Table" **began. It reminded Pops of his old air battles in the same area as the Demon Lord, Belkan Priority Airspace B7R, AKA the Round Table. Only for Pops it was much more frightening then he let on.

As the story unfolded, almost anyone who had seen the Asian-Caucasian mixed with blonde hair and blue eyes who stood at 6'7" with a medium build and a lithe frame that was his hallmark of his Maui Thai style and his own philosophies of balance in the elements of battle, with his unassuming face that gave him the look of a peaceful warrior, and who was the flight lead of the "Four Wings of Sand Island," Blaze fly noted similarities in the flying style of the Demon Lord, known as Thomas Hassenholf, callsign Cipher, and Blaze himself. Which upon ending, he was immediately bombarded by questions. He answered with maybe he's know him or maybe he doesn't, he's been flying since he was a kid.

"That's dodging the question Kid," Chopper was, as always, straight.

"Talk with the Captain, he taught me most of what I know," Blaze said, ending the questioning, but that wouldn't stop some, but the PA announced…

"_MAIL CALL!"_

No one was left in the Crew Lounge after that call. Yet, little did the crew know that a letter arrived for Blaze, even Blaze himself, straight from the Independent States Allied Forces Air Force Command. There was also a second letter, from Blaze's sister, Hana Yamanaka, call sign Typhoon, and her letter bore the unique seal of the 10th Tactical Fighter Squadron of the ISAF Air Force, the Moebius Squadron. The Ribbons to their friends, the Grim Repearers to their enemies.


End file.
